


Mile High Club

by Lesbian_Rocket_Ships (Lycanthropyaddiction)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Hiro is insatiable, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Tadashi tries to be a good brother, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, handjob, he fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthropyaddiction/pseuds/Lesbian_Rocket_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is tense on a flight he reluctantly agreed to. Hiro calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

Tadashi is a man of science. Forget God, Tadashi's one true faith was in the faith he could feel with his hands. His faith was in the whirr his machines made when he turned them on for the first time. His faith was in the smell of chemicals, in the taste of metal in his mouth when he used his teeth to open up the packaging of small parts, in the ability to talk out coding to a rubber duck and find problems. Tadashi's faith was in what he could experience.  
He did not want to experience this.  
It was one thing, agreeing to go with Hiro to a symposium across the country. It was another getting to the other side of the country. Hiro insisted on it. Tadashi did his damnedest to try to convince him otherwise but here they were sitting inside several tons of metal.  
The world of science had come a long way since the Wright brothers first made lift off, however aerodynamics were still relatively new compared to, say, the wheel.  
Tadashi knew that. As a man of science, he knew that he was far more likely to die in a car because of the sheer amount of other cars on the road. He knew a plane was probably the safest route to go and he was listening to his Ipod, eyes shut tight under an eye cover for sleeping. He did his best to appear asleep, hoping his body would take the hint and make him fall asleep from sheer force of will but sheer force of will had nothing on his anxiety shooting through the roof of his head along with his blood pressure in his veins.  
"Tadashi." Hiro hissed, pulling his ear bud out, "Calm down, bro. The plane hasn't even moved- its not even on yet."  
Tadashi covered Hiro's face with his hand, pushing off his eye cover, "How are you so relaxed, I told you we should have drove." He huffed.  
"Driving would be expensive, Aunt Cass barely let us get tickets as it was. You are the one who ran the numbers, you know it's better for us to just fly," Hiro reminded him, "And faster, you'd kill us just from driving tired."  
Tadashi made a face, "I know but we could have taken a week- I know you have money stashed from bot fighting I mean it isn't too late we can get off the plane right now."  
"No. Come on Tadashi, just relax alright?" he whined, nudging him, "It's not that bad."  
"How do you know, you've never flown before either."  
"I watch movies, stupid." Hiro sighed, "Whatever, Fred knew you'd get like this." He shoved a water bottle of clear liquid into his hands, "He told me to give you this."  
"Water? I'm not thirsty-"  
"Its vodka, just drink it and calm down. If you're not so sober you'll relax. And you'll be more likely to live if we do crash."  
Tadashi squinted and took it, "That's not funny- did you have any of this? Is that why you're so calm?"  
Hiro rolled his eyes, "No, i'm just not an anal nerd." he huffed and put in Tadashi's ear bud to listen to his music, "A nerd with bad taste at that." he laughed.  
Tadashi shoved him opening the water bottle and drank it down fast, "...Thanks. You're responsible for getting us to the hotel."  
"It's a short walk from the airport, just don't do something stupid on me, okay?"  
Tadashi smiled and ruffled his hair, already feeling the heat spread through his belly, "Yeah, yeah." he chuckled, already starting to ease up just from the thought of easing up.  
Hiro smiled a bit and rifled through his bag, getting out a magazine, "Alright, now lets just relax and enjoy the flight."  
Tadashi nodded, "Yeah, alright. I think I will try to sleep a bit."  
Hiro smiled, "Sleep well." he said and was immediately immersed in an article about molecular robotics. 

About an hour into the flight, Tadashi started waking up, rubbing his face. His eyes and mouth were dry from the alcohol and he stretched a bit, feeling wobbly, "I need to go wash my face..." He frowned and looked at Hiro, who was fast asleep. He smiled a little bit and looked around before finishing the rest of his drink and unbuckling his seatbelt. He noticed almost all of the other passengers were asleep. He shook his head, glancing at Hiro one more time before making his way to the bathroom in the back. His stomach was queasy from the movement and sudden gorging on hard alcohol. He barely made it to the bathroom to puke, feeling immediately better. He reached into his bag and brushed his teeth in the small sink, washing his face and taking a moment to just breathe.  
Hiro was right, it wasn't too bad. It was a smooth flight and it was dark so he couldn't see the clouds they were currently flying through. Tadashi rubbed his face, shaking out the last of his jitters. He put the toilet seat down and sat on it, allowing himself just a moment to be alone. He'd have to have Hiro within his sight all weekend and it wasn't like babysitting. Just being so close to Hiro was electrifying.  
It was like his hair was standing on end every time he looked at him with that big doofy gap toothed grin. He could feel the energy in the air when Hiro had his sudden realizations, he could see the cogs turning in Hiro's head when introduced with a new concept. Tadashi had been with Hiro for his entire life- he could feel when neurons forged new pathways in his brain and he felt fairly responsible for the majority of what had been forged already.  
Teaching first grader Hiro long division, reading AP Calculus textbooks to Hiro as bedtime stories in middle school, giving him chemistry sets for christmases and letting him- yes he had to allow Hiro to help him with homework. It was like he hand taught Hiro himself in everything. English, math, history (though Hiro was largely uninterested unless it had to do with weapons or technology), sex ed, and anything else he could teach. He knew that boy like the back of his hand. The hardest lesson for him to teach, by far, was sex ed.  
Tadashi was hardly just learning about him, himself, when the questions started ("Why are you so muscly all of a sudden, 'Dashi?"). He tried to explain to Hiro that it was something he had to ask aunt Cass about, but Hiro would just huff and demand an explanation- Hiro never fared well with the unknown. Tadashi tried distancing himself from Hiro so he could learn on his own before presenting Hiro with the cold hard facts, but at that time Tadashi was having issues with hardness.  
Tadashi recalled one night in particular when Hiro had climbed into his bed. Hiro was ten at the time, Tadashi was fourteen ("practically a man!" He had boasted to Aunt Cass). Hiro was used to sleeping in Tadashi's bed, the boy was like a monkey, clinging to any warm thing that was near him, whether it was Tadashi, Mochi, Aunt Cass, the radiator. Anything he could hug, he would. At the time, Tadashi was the complete opposite. 

\--4 years ago--

"Hiro..." Tadashi mumbled, feeling him wrap around him, arms and legs, his head tucked weirdly under tadashi's shoulder as he tried to sleep in the blackness of their room, "Hiro, go away."  
Hiro frowned sleepily, cocking his head at Tadashi, "...Why, Dashi? My bed is cold." he mumbled, already three quarters of the way back to sleep.  
He frowned at his younger brother, "Hiro..." he mumbled, "Come on, don't make me kick you out... You're not easy to say no to-"  
Hiro adjusted, laying on top of Tadashi, entirely unconscious at that point.  
Tadashi huffed and tried to shove him off, only to have Hiro cling back to him.  
Hiro wasn't a monkey. He was an octopus.  
Pushing him only made him hug harder, prying him off made his limbs stick elsewhere, pinching him made him readjust and when he pinched his nose shut to make him wake up from not breathing, he just opened his mouth and drooled on Tadashi. Tadashi huffed and made Hiro readjust, sighing when he got him to stop drooling. After some repositioning, Tadashi looked at Hiro and smiled a bit. The goofy kid actually was really cute. If it weren't for the weird feeling in his belly, Tadashi actually would be adoring the kid. But he didn't like this feeling, especially while Hiro had been laying on him. He knew what this feeling meant and he knew enough about his body and the world to know that it wasn't okay.  
As Hiro shifted around in his sleep, Tadashi felt himself grow hard. He made a pained whine, trapped in his pajama pants, trapped by Hiro, trapped by his bed and the fact that he couldn't touch himself for so- so many reasons. He huffed and thrashed against the bed, wiggling and trying to break free of something. After enough wiggling, he managed to get his bedsheets off, his pajamas half way down his thighs and Hiro had slipped down lower as well. Tadashi wasn't even sure if that was intentional. 

\--Back in the plane--  
Tadashi shook his head, he shouldn't be playing this over in his head again. It happened, it was done with. He didn't need to feel guilty over this again- or worse.

\--4 years ago--  
Hiro whined a little, "Dashi, why are you moving so much?" he asked and looked up at him, sweaty and his hips bucking up into his hand. He frowned, "Dashi?"  
Tadashi's eyes flew open, eyes meeting Hiro's before Hiro's eyes flitted to Tadashi's cock, "What are you doing, Dashi?"  
"H-Hiro, don't look at it." he squeaked, pushing a blanket back over himself.  
Hiro frowned, "Does this have something to do with puberty?" he asked, "I know you keep telling me to ask Aunt Cass, but she avoids it too. Can you just tell me so I know? Obviously I need to know about it, but how am I supposed to when no one will talk?"  
Tadashi whined and threw a hand over his face, "J-Just drop it, go to your bed and I'll tell you tomorrow I promise."  
Hiro groaned, "Dashi! You never put off teaching me things! Can you just tell me?!"  
Tadashi looked down at Hiro through his fingers, meeting his intense big brown eyes. God, the kid was so insistent, but... He had a point. He had a responsibility to teach his brother, didn't he?  
Tadashi made a face, "If you tell Aunt Cass about this... i'll kill you." he decided.  
Hiro grinned, "I won't, I swear."  
Tadashi sighed and pulled off the sheet that was hiding his erection, "this is... a puberty thing." he said awkwardly, "When you start puberty you... you get this thing called a sex drive or whatever. Freud called it libido... And your penis gets really hard and-" He gasped loudly when Hiro put his hand on it, "S-sensitive!" he nearly shrieked.  
Hiro gasped, "Did that hurt?!" he asked, pulling his hand away.  
Tadashi shook his head, "N-No, it... It felt good. But you shouldn't do that. Brothers don't touch each other there."  
Hiro frowned, "Why not?"  
"B-Because it's something you do with a boyfriend or girlfriend." he said, "I-Its dirty."  
Hiro frowned and looked at Tadashi's swelling cock, "You didn't have this hair before." he said, lightly touching it, "And your balls look different too. Is that like what is happening with your muscles? Its... Maturing?"  
Tadashi nodded, "Y-Yeah."  
Hiro looked at him a bit more, "It looks like it hurts. How do I fix it?" he asked, poking his dick and making it bob to the side.  
Tadashi frowned, "You don't. Go away and I'll fix it."  
"Can I watch? It's gonna happen to me too, right? I should know how to fix it." Hiro huffed, "And if it's so bad, you don't want me to learn wrong do you?"  
Tadashi huffed, "Fine, just don't touch okay? Come up here." he said and eyed Hiro, "Y-You know you can help..." he said, noting Hiro's downcast expression. At the suggestion, Hiro's face visibly lightened, his eyes widening and he grew much more interested.  
Tadashi looked away, "You don't have to but I think if you were naked it would help me." he mumbled.  
Hiro's cheeks grew crimson, "N-naked?"  
"Y-you don't have to, I was just suggesting!"  
But Hiro was already pulling off his shirt, Tadashi's eyes greedily taking in Hiro's lithe body, the soft curves of his body and the soft motions. He reached out with the hand that wasn't on his dick now and helped Hiro pull off his pants, hesitating to memorize the bright red briefs on his thin legs, his soft body hair illuminated in the moonlight. He let Hiro take off his briefs and looked at his small prick then back at Hiro, "Could you... Turn around? I need to see your butt." he said, gaining confidence.  
Hiro looked down at Tadashi's hand on his dick and made a face, "I can do better than that." he said and moved to lay on Tadashi, straddling his chest and pressing his dick into his chest and his ass up in the air for Tadashi to look at, then he started rubbing Tadashi's dick with his hand just like Tadashi had been. He gasped as he shuttered, his hands reaching up to grab Hiro's ass, spreading his cheeks and eyeing his hole. Always the man of science he was, he leaned forward and experimentally stuck out his tongue, lightly caressing Hiro's hole with it, causing it to twitch.  
Hiro looked back at him, still rubbing his brother's cock, "Dashi, why did you do that?" he blushed.  
"I-It looked good." he said and licked again, making Hiro gasp, pushing his ass back into Tadashi's face and Tadashi continued to tongue his ass, his tongue dipping in and out of the tight hole, spreading it wider. He reached down and felt Hiro's small prick slowly grow, making Hiro gasp loudly. He cupped his younger brother's prick and rubbed him fast, bucking his hips into Hiro's hands.  
"H-Hiro, i'm close.." he breathed.  
"T-To what?!" He exclaimed, then he jumped as Tadashi cried out, cum splashing onto Hiro's face, "Did you pee?!" He shrieked.  
"No! It's called cum.. It makes babies." He panted, coming down.  
Hiro was no longer interested in the sex, sitting up and touching the stuff on his face, then looking at it in his hand, "How?" He asked in amazement.  
Tadashi's face was red, "Can't I tell you tomorrow? I'm tired." he huffed, rolling over.  
Hiro made a face, "I guess... Just a quick explanation? Then I'll go to bed, I promise, Dashi!"  
Tadashi sighed and sat up, "Well... You put your penis in another person and this goo gets in them. Then it makes a baby. I don't really know more than that."  
Hiro eyed the stuff in his hand and then put his hand to his mouth, licking it up.  
"Hiro!" tadashi nearly shouted, "What are you doing?!"  
"I want Dashi's babies!" Hiro giggled.  
Tadashi blushed, "G-Go wash your face. And sleep in your own bed." he said, "I don't want to sleep with you." he laid down and pulled the covers over him, laying down looking away from Hiro.  
Hiro blinked and hesitated before climbing out of bed, "Alright..." he muttered, going to the bathroom and washing himself off. He climbed into his own bed and looked up at the rice paper divider, "I love you, Dashi."  
It was quiet for a long time before Tadashi spoke back, "I love you too."  
It was the last time Hiro shared a bed with Tadashi, and the last time they had seen each other naked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add another chapter if people like this :)


End file.
